Flawed Deductions
by TheOrchidSagiso
Summary: My first, long yandere story! *The reader insert is female biased so I apologize for any inconvenience* This is a story from some of the other sites I am on, if you need more info just go to my profile! Thank you for reading and please comment and tell me what you think of it! Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or any of the characters therein! **Rated M, just to be safe**
1. Chp 1 (3Percent Chance)

-Reader's POV-

You sat with your feet propped on the top of your desk, holding a small bowl of fruit in one of your hands while digging through the contents with the other. A satisfied grunt escaped your lips as you held up a blueberry, as you were about to eat the yummy fruit, the door of the classroom opened and an odd looking man walked in. He was somewhat hunched over while he walked and he had jet black hair and dark eyes. You curiously watched the man as he sat at the desk next to your own.

"I didn't think anyone would be in here at this time," the man mumbles to himself while placing the tip of his thumb to his mouth, "my calculations must not have considered all of the variables."

 _What is with this guy?_ You wonder to yourself, while still holding the fruit to your lips, as if on cue, the man turns to face you.

"I deduced that there was only a 0.3% chance of this room being occupied. That is why I believe I missed some variables in the equation." The man spoke, yet again seeming to mumble more to himself than to you.

"Isn't it more likely that I occupy that 0.3%?" You question as you pop the long forgotten blueberry into your mouth, a satisfied smile playing at your lips.

The man seemed stunned by your reply, the emotion barely showing in his dark eyes as he leaned closer to you, studying you with his black orbs. After a few more moments of being scrutinized under the mystery man's intense gaze, you held the bowl of fruit out to him. His gaze then shifted to the fruit, then back to you. He picked up a strawberry, awkwardly holding it by the tip as he examined it briefly before eating the red fruit.

"You make a good point, however I believe that the likelihood of missing a variable is greater than that of the 0.3% exception. From these events I deduce that-" the man keeps rambling on about the ratios and chances of his missing a variable while you study him. A revelation crosses your mind as you sigh quietly to yourself and pick a strawberry from the bowl of fruit.

"-Therefore I can readjust my calculation based on-" you swiftly pop the strawberry in the man's mouth and he looks at you, stunned.

"I have made my own calculations and have concluded that your problem is that you believe everything follows rational and logical thought. You were correct in assuming you missed a variable, however the reasoning as to why you missed it is because you refuse to see that it exists. You must realize that not everything follows rationality, some things are random and can't be predicted with numbers." You said, a compassionate grin on your face as you studied the man for a few moments longer.

He brought his index finger up to the fruit that was still in between his lips, and gently pushed it into his mouth. Afterwards, he stood up and left the room. As he left, other students poured into the class and the bell rang, signaling that it was time to focus on the class work. However, you couldn't stop your thoughts from roaming back to that peculiar man. _I hope I get the chance to apologize to him, I didn't mean to offend him_. You think to yourself as you sigh and eat the last of the fruit and try to shift your thoughts to the teacher.

***Le Time Skip***

-L's (Ryuzaki's) POV-

 _Why can I not get what she said out of my mind? I've been thinking about it since the moment it had left her lips. Could it be true, are my deductions flawed because I refuse to acknowledge the random course that some things follow?_

"L, what is your conclusion!?" Light asks, raising his voice to bring the man out of his oblivious state.

"My conclusion?" L lingers on the question as he brings his thumb up to his lips. "I believe she is correct. That is my conclusion." L states simply, yet confidently. Light just stares at L, wondering what the man is talking about.

"I asked you for your thoughts on the newest killings, do you think they are the work of Kira, or is this the work of someone else?" Light restates his previous question, then realizes that the raven haired man has, yet again, gotten lost in his own thoughts.

"This is so unlike you L, what has gotten you so preoccupied?" Light asks the raven haired detective.

"I have just realized that my deductions have possibly been flawed up to this point." L answers simply, glancing at Light before a blank stare occupies his features yet again.

Light tries to hold back his laughter, thinking he (Kira) was the reason for L's distress. However, the more he thought about the famous detective being outwitted so easily by a college student, the harder it was to control his joy. He reveled in his belief that he had finally beaten L, the corners of Light's mouth lifted slightly as he realized his victory. Unbeknownst to Light, however, he was far from the truth for it wasn't he who had the raven detective beaten, nor was there a victory or a loss. Of course, there was no possible way for Light to know at the time, but in L's mind, he had already won against Kira and this new challenge would be so much more intriguing


	2. Chp 2 (All the Strawberries)

-Reader's POV-

It has been a week since you first met the raven haired man, you have seen him a few times throughout the school. He is always talking with Light Yagami, you didn't think Light was the type to befriend such an odd man but you didn't ponder over the matter too much. You did, however, find your thoughts always traveling back to the peculiar man. No matter where your thoughts started, they always led back to him. _I need to talk to him again, at least so I can put a name to his face._ You thought to yourself as the bell for lunch rang. While everyone else was scurrying to the cafeteria you walked, bowl of fruit in hand, to the room your next class would be in (the same room you always ate lunch in). As you entered the room, you realized that someone was already sitting at one of the desks. Actually, there were two someones as you noticed another hunched up figure sitting beside the first one. You turned to leave, figuring the two would rather not be interrupted, but as you opened the door you heard a rather familiar voice.

"(F/n)." The voice called to you, stopping you before you left the room. "You don't have to leave, in fact, we were kind of waiting for you." The man finishes talking as you look at him with a slight hint of confusion in your eyes.

You turn and look at the man who had spoken only moments before and you felt relief wash over you as you realized it was just Light Yagami _. I wonder why he, of all people, was waiting for me. It's not like we are friends. We only say greetings in passing and usually only have conversations when we are placed in a group project together._ You start to get lost in your thoughts as you question why this man would go out of his way to talk to you, however you quickly shake your head to return your focus to the man in question.

"Hello Light," you greet with a casual smile, "why were you waiting for me?" You question as you move to your usual desk and sit down, taking the bowl of fresh fruit out in the process.

"Well, it was more Ryuzaki who was waiting," Light explained as he gestured to the raven haired man who has been filling your thoughts as of late. "You see, he told me that he wanted to talk to you but didn't know how to find you, since he didn't know your name." Light finished as he and the man, presumably named Ryuzaki, exchanged glances.

You all sat around for a few moments, small talk filling the air with somewhat struggled conversations. You would reach the bowl of fruit over to the two every so often and Ryuzaki would always pluck something from the bowl before popping it into his mouth. Light, on the other hand, respectfully declined the naturally sweet treats. You three had been talking for a few minutes now, the awkwardness finally dissipating. You then heard a quite beeping sound as Light reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly typed a reply before standing up and shoving the device back into his pocket.

"I have to leave, something urgent has come up, please excuse me." Light says suddenly, causing both you and Ryuzaki to stop talking to each other and look at him. Ryuzaki's gaze finds its way back to you as he dismisses Light with a wave of his hand.

"See you later Light." You say, a casual smile finding its way to your lips as you slightly wave a farewell to the man as he then leaves the room.

Light's exit filled the room with silence once again and you just sat there wondering why the dark haired man wanted to talk to you in the first place. You dragged out the silence by popping another piece fruit into your mouth, the first bite causing a faint squish sound to stand out in the silent room. _Ugh, this silence is going to drive me mad._ You think to yourself as a quite sigh leaves your lips.

"So why did you-" you began but were cut off by Ryuzaki's voice filling the room.

"Do you have any more strawberries?" The man suddenly turned to you, his dark eyes staring directly into yours. _His eyes are so dark, emotionless even. Just like last time we talked. I thought I saw a hint of something in his eyes though. What could it have been? Happiness? No. Sadness? Not that either. It kind of looked like_ -you were snapped away from your thoughts as you felt a slight pressure on your upper arm. You looked down to see Ryuzaki's index finger still pressed against your skin. You stared at the man and he blinked in surprise at his actions.

\- L's (Ryuzaki's) POV-

Light had just left the room, saying that something urgent had happened and he needed to leave. After he left the room a heavy silence filled his absence. I looked over to the woman who has had me so preoccupied lately, Light had informed me that her name was (f/n) (l/n). When I had first asked Light about the girl he was cautious, wondering why I needed her information. I told him it was because she had mentioned the Kira case when we had met and I needed to ask her about it. Light seemed surprised that she would know something about the case, but he complied and gave me information on her.

The room was still silent as my thoughts were focused on the girl beside me. I watched her as she dug through the bowl of fruit, her fingers gently pushing aside the fruit that didn't peak her interest. My gaze then shifted to her face, her eyes, gorgeously (e/c) in color, held a hint of determination in them as she searched for a specific treat from the bowl. Her lovely (h/l) hair with a (h/c) hue, falling like a curtain over her face before she tucked a few strands of the (h/c) locks behind her ear _. I wish I was the one tucking her silky hair behind her ear._ I thought to myself as I continued to study the girl's movements.

(f/n) finally finds what she was looking for as she pulls a grape from the fruit bowl and puts it in her mouth. A slight squishing sound is heard in the quite room as she bites down on the juicy fruit. I found myself staring at her perfect lips. _They look so soft; I wonder how they would feel against mine._ I wonder to myself before my thoughts are brought back into the moment by a sigh escaping (f/n)'s mouth.

"So, why did you-" (f/n) began asking. Fearing that she would ask why I wanted to talk to her, I quickly interrupted her with a question of my own.

"Do you have any more strawberries?" I quickly ask, feigning innocence so she wouldn't know I had interrupted her on purpose.

(f/n) sat there, seemingly studying me as our gazes connected. _She knows I'm trying to distract her, she is going to try and ask me again._ I begin to think of every possibility as to why the girl is so quiet _, I don't want her to know that she intrigues me, it could ruin everything. This entire game could be ruined if she finds out my interest in her._ As that revelation hits my thoughts, I find myself reaching towards (f/n). Before I can stop myself, I have poked her, my index finger planted just a little below her shoulder. (f/n) is then snapped from her thoughts as I just blink at her, surprised by my own actions. I quickly draw my hand away and look at her expectantly, waiting for her to do something to alleviate the strangeness forming around us.

"Here." (f/n) says as she hands me the bowl of fruit. "I remembered that the strawberries were your favorite, so I saved you some." The girl states happily as a nervous smile crosses her face.

I carefully reach for the bowl and pull it closer to me, examining the ripe fruit. I nod my head towards (f/n) and she replies with a nod of her own, her eyes watching me eagerly, waiting for me to try the sweet fruit. I quickly shove one of the red berries in my mouth and as I do, flavor explodes on my tongue. My eyes widen slightly as I look over towards the girl with (h/c) hair, she laughs at my reaction as I force my features to return to normal. A few moments pass before (f/n) checks her phone then hurriedly stands, her carefree demeanor wavering, but only for a moment.

"I have to go," the girl states before meeting my gaze. I glance down at the bowl she had given me earlier, a few more strawberries gently rolling to the side as I examine the bowl. "You can finish those and return the bowl to me tomorrow." (f/n) suggests as she watches me ponder over the fruit. She walks towards the exit and pushes open the door, glancing back at me with an apologetic smile on her face as she leaves the room.

I glance back down at the strawberries, a small frown tugs at the corners of my lips as my thoughts wander, one certain sentence replaying in my head.

 _I would give up all of the strawberries in the world to spend more time with her._


	3. Chp 3 (The Start of Suspicion)

-L's (Ryuzaki's) POV-

I sat in my chair, feet tucked under me slightly, as I placed the tip of my thumb to my lips. I stared at the computer screen that contained all of the info on (f/n) that I could find, I had access to everything from old yearbook photos to her current grades. _I need to know why she intrigues me so much, there has to be a reason I can't get her out of my thoughts_. I think to myself as I review some of her newest photos found on her online profiles. I am jumping from photo to photo, just looking at them long enough to get a general idea of where it was taken and why. As I am glancing through her pictures something catches my eye. The photo is of Light and (f/n), they appear to be in a diner with a couple other people, (who I assume to be their friends).

"Hm…if (f/n) and Light never really talk, then why are they in a photo together?" I ponder to myself quietly. "Maybe I should take a look at some of Light's photos as well, see if there are any other instances of this." I mumble, apparently a little too loudly.

"What was that?" Light asks as he spins his chair around to face the detective. "Did you say my name?" He asks curiously while staring at me.

"No, nothing. Just thinking out loud." I answers. Light just nods his head and spins to face his computer again.

 _I guess I need to return (f/n)'s bowl to her today, I doubt she thought her plan through since she didn't give me her number and today is a Saturday. I could always ask Light if he has her number, there is about a 50% chance he does. Although, evidence from the picture suggests it may be closer to a 75% chance. It couldn't hurt, in fact, it could work to my advantage_. As my thoughts focus again on the Kira case, I form a quick plan in my head.

"Light," I begin, my voice sounding a little too curious, "would you happen to have (f/n)'s number?" I finish my question as I observe Light's reaction, looking for any suspicious body language.

"I think I do. Hold on, let me check." Light answers as he fishes his phone from his pocket and begins to search through his contacts. After a few moments Light looks up at me from his phone, nodding to answer my earlier question.

"May I ask why you have it?" I ask, my face showing no emotion as I, yet again, study his movements. "I thought you and her weren't friends." I accuse, turning my chair around to observe him fully.

"Well, we have worked on projects together in the past. We exchanged numbers and I guess I just never deleted it." Light says, laughing a little at the end of his answer, trying to alleviate some of the tension now forming in the room.

"May I have it? I was supposed to return this bowl to her today but she didn't tell me how to contact her." I ask, staring intently into Light's face. I notice slight surprise wash over his features at my request.

"Y-yeah, here. I'll write it down for you." Light complies, grabbing a pen and paper before writing the girl's number down.

Light places the paper in my outstretched hand before returning to study evidence from the Kira case. I quickly get up, grabbing the borrowed bowl as I do, and head towards the exit.

"Watari, I will be gone for a few hours probably. You can contact me if you need to, but make sure it is important before you do." I command calmly, glancing at the elderly man who nods in return. I walk through the door and right before it fully closes, I hear Light mumble something that I'm not sure I was meant to hear.

"Don't start falling in love with her Ryuzaki, it wouldn't benefit you."

-Reader's POV-

"I'm so stupid!" you yell at yourself as you stand in front of the mirror. "How could I forget to give him my number!?" you yell agitatedly at no one in particular. "It's not that I planned this or anything, I really did forget that it was the weekend. I just can't believe that I didn't realize it until this morning." you plop down onto your bed, releasing a sigh to push away your frustrations. "After I got all dressed up today too." you mumble to yourself as you fall back onto your bed and stare up at the ceiling.

 _I_ _wonder if someone knows his number._ You ponder to yourself as a thought hits you, _if he used Light to find me, maybe I can use Light to find him!_ You abruptly sit up at the wonderful revelation and start digging around on your bed to find your phone. _No luck._ You think sadly to yourself, trying to remember where you last had your phone _. Maybe it's in the-_ Your thought gets interrupted as you hear a familiar ring tone coming from somewhere near the bathroom.

"That's my ringtone!" You yell, jumping up and running to the source of the catchy music. You quickly find your phone laying in the floor on top of your pajamas that were discarded before your shower earlier. _That's a great place for a phone_ you sarcastically think to yourself as you roll your eyes. You quickly flip open the phone and press the receiver to your ear.

"Hello?" You ask into the device. A few seconds of silence pass as you wait for a reply, then you hear someone let out a somewhat nervous sounding sigh on the other end.

"Hello, is this (f/n) (l/n)?" The male voice asks through the phone.

"It depends on who you are." You retort cautiously, not recognizing the voice as someone you have talked to over the phone before.

"This is Ryuzaki." A few moments of silence pass as you can't reply through your shock. "Light's friend. You let me borrow your bowl yesterday." The man adds, sounding a little more nervous than before.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I didn't recognize your voice." you quickly answer, shrugging off your earlier shock.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to meet somewhere. So you can have your bowl back." Ryuzaki asks quietly. There was another silence as you got lost in your thoughts, the main one being how he had gotten your number. _He probably got it from Light,_ you answer yourself. As if on cue, Ryuzaki's voice is heard through the phone again. "In case you are curious, Light gave me your number after I told him I needed to return something to you." The man states, confirming your thoughts.

"Um…yeah, we can meet somewhere. Any certain place you had in mind?" You ask as you smile to yourself. The man on the other end of the phone thinks for a few moments before speaking again.

"There is a nice café not too far away." The man replies through the phone, confidence clear in his voice, and maybe…amusement as well?

"Sounds great, I just need the name of the place and the time and I will meet you there!" You reply a little too eagerly into the phone then scold yourself for showing this man how excited you are for your little meeting.

You shut the phone, ending the call with Ryuzaki then quickly write down the name of the café and the time he wants to meet. "Just so I don't forget." You remind yourself before looking at the clock. "A little over an hour," you start, "guess I can fix my hair again." You finish as you walk into the bathroom and start improving your (h/l) strands of (h/c). _Well (f/n), I guess it's a good thing you got all dressed up today after all._ You think as you smile at yourself and continue getting ready for your "date".


	4. Chp 4 (Strawberry Cake)

-Reader's POV-

"Perfect! I'm here before him." You happily say to yourself as you walk to a little table near the corner of the cafe. _This is such a cute little place! It's like a fancy little café you would see in a movie._ You think to yourself as you admire the cute little round table and the chairs with fancily designed, metal backs.

"Would you like to order now, honey?" The waitress asks, pulling a pen and notebook from her apron pocket.

"Well, I'm waiting on a friend so I will order when they get here, if that's okay." You reply with a smile. The waitress smiles at you warmly then nods her head as she walks off to another table.

"I hope it isn't strange, us meeting outside of school." You remark quietly to yourself as you fold your hands together and place them on your lap.

Your thoughts begin to wander as you wait for Ryuzaki to show up. Thoughts about the first time you met the man, the way he walked, his dark eyes. There was just something interesting about him. You felt compelled to get to know him, possibly even befriend him, and this 'date' was the start to it all. Seeing as how you were lost in your thoughts, you didn't notice a new, rather peculiar, customer enter the cafe.

-Ryuzaki's (L's) POV-

I walk into the cafe, half expecting (f/n) to be there already, half expecting her to not be. My eyes begin to scan the people sitting at the tables, looking for that certain (e/c) eyed girl. Within seconds I spotted her, she was sitting at a small, round table tucked into the corner of the cafe.

She was sitting in the chair facing towards myself and the door, her features calm and it appeared as if she was focused on her thoughts. I noticed she hadn't ordered anything yet, _she must be waiting on me._ I think to myself as my eyes shift to her face, her thoughts causing a small smile to form on her lips and causing her brilliant (e/c) eyes to contain a slight sparkle. My gaze then travels to her gorgeous (h/c) locks, cascading around her face and creating a (h/c)-tinted backdrop for her remarkably beautiful features.

The door to the cafe opens abruptly and bumps into my back, causing me to realize I was still standing by the entrance of the shop. I hadn't moved since the moment I spotted (f/n)'s figure. The sound of apologies, from the woman who had hit me with the cafe door, could be heard throughout the small cafe. The rather loud conversation catching (f/n)'s attention as she looked towards the source of the noise. Our gazes locked together, my dark eyes with her (e/c) ones. After a few seconds I began walking over to the table that (f/n) was seated at, as I reached the table, the girl stood up. She greeted me with a 'hello' and a small curtsey, I answered with a slight bow and a 'nice to see you'. Afterwards we sat down and silence ensued. During the silence I was studying (f/n), she didn't have that happy look now that was on her features earlier. Now she seems to be more nervous and on edge. _I wonder why she is so nervous, could it be that she is hiding something?_ I question inside my head, going through the possibilities of what she could be hiding.

"Are you two sweeties ready to order now?" The waitress from before asks while holding a pen and notepad. _I didn't even notice her standing there until she spoke, why does (f/n) make me lose focus like that?_ I ask myself before returning my attention to the waitress.

"Yes, thank you. I will have a cup of tea, a bowl of sugar cubes, and a piece of strawberry cake." I ramble off my order to the waitress as she writes everything down.

After taking my order, the waitress looks at (f/n) expectantly. After a while with no reply, the waitress clears her throat a little, catching the girl's attention.

"Oh, uh...I want what he is having." (f/n) replies sheepishly while she smiles at the waitress and thanks her before turning back to me.

 _Hm...could she really like sweets as much as me? Do we have the same taste in dessert, or is she just trying to catch me off guard? So many questions..._ My thoughts trail off just as fast as they form, each question making me more curious than the first. _I have to ask her! No, I can't. She can't know that I'm on to her, it would ruin everything. I should strike up a conversation though, just no asking her anything that could make her suspect me._

"So..." I start, causing (f/n) to look up at me.

-Reader's POV-

You were sitting there, lost in your thoughts as usual, when you hear a commotion near the door to the cafe. You look up and realize that Ryuzaki had arrived, and apparently some woman had hit him with the door. The woman was apologizing profusely and Ryuzaki just mumbled something like 'it isn't a big deal'. A few moment later, Ryuzaki began walking over to the table you were sitting at. For some reason you grew more nervous the closer he got to you, you couldn't stop fidgeting so you stood up, just as he got to the table.

"Hello." You greeted with a small smile before curtsying.

"It's nice to see you." Ryuzaki replied, nodding and then bowing slightly. You both quickly sat down and silence, as usual, filled the space between you two.

 _A curtsey? Who the F curtseys anymore!?_ You think to yourself, slightly panicking because of the way you greeted the dark eyed man. _Ugh, he probably thinks I'm an idiot now!_ You scold yourself silently before hearing someone clear their throat. You look over to the waitress, her eyes focused on you expectantly. _Ryuzaki must have already ordered, she must be waiting on me now._

"Oh, uh...I want what he is having." You tell the waitress somewhat sheepishly. You give her a small smile before thanking her and turning back to face Ryuzaki.

 _Oh gosh, what did he order? What if he ordered something I don't like? Or worse yet, what if he ordered something only he can get, like a Ryuzaki special or something? Ugh, he is definitely going to think I'm scatter brained, he probably thinks I can't think for myself!_ Your thoughts go wild, your mind telling you all of the ways you have screwed up so far on this little 'date'. Before your mind can drag you into another pity party though, your thoughts get interrupted.

"So..." Ryuzaki speaks, causing you to look up into his dark eyes. You wait for him to continue, but when he doesn't you nod your head slightly, urging him to keep talking.

"So...did you plan this or was it an accident?" Ryuzaki asks, then seems a little surprised by his own words. Your eyes widen at his question before looking down just in case a pinkish tint tried to rise to your cheeks.

"Well...I didn't plan it, but I'm glad it turned out this way..." You remark quietly, halfway hoping he didn't hear your answer. Ryuzaki's features change back into their usual, emotionless expression as he simply nods.

After a few moments of very awkward silence, the waitress from before brought yours and Ryuzaki's food and drink.

"Here you two lovebirds go." The waitress said after she placed the tea cups and plates down. She smiled and sent you a small wink before turning and leaving. Your face grew warmer and you knew there was no way to hide the blush that had crept onto your cheeks. You glanced up at Ryuzaki who was just smirking to himself while placing a few cubes of sugar into his tea.

"Sweet tooth much?" You mumbled questioningly to yourself before you studied what Ryuzaki, and in turn you, had ordered. _This surprisingly doesn't look too bad._ You think to yourself as you exam in the strawberry cake. _Could probably do without all of that sugar though,_ you remark about the small bowl of around 20 sugar cubes. _Well, no sense in starving I guess._ Your mind states as you pick up the fork and take a bite of the cake.

"This is amazing!" You say rather excitedly, causing Ryuzaki to stare at you. "Sorry." You giggle, shrugging off your sudden outburst. "It's just that this cake is very good."

"Yes, it is. That is why I come here every morning for breakfast." The dark eyed man states, nodding in agreement to your statement.

 _So, he comes in here every morning huh? Well, I like this cake so well that I might start doing the same._ You remark to yourself as you grin at your wonderful, yet obvious, plan.


	5. Chp 5 (Not-Stalking)

-Reader's POV-

You begin walking back towards your house, reflecting on the 'date' that you and Ryuzaki had. _Yeah, that was definitely awkward. Maybe next time won't be too bad though...will there be a next time?_ As you asked yourself this question, slight panic swam through you. You quickly grabbed your phone and texted Ryuzaki.

 **'Today was fun, we should do it again sometime.'** You pressed send then hoped that he would text back, or at the very least, wouldn't think you were some crazy stalker.

Less than a minute later, your phone blooped as you received a message from the dark eyed man.

 **'I agree.'** Was all the message said, but as soon as you saw those two words a smile formed on your face. You placed your phone back into your pocket before continuing on your walk home, a large smile plastered to your face.

-Ryuzaki's (L's) POV-)

(f/n) was walking home after our little meeting, I just so happened to be walking in the same direction. _It's not like I'm stalking her, I'm just walking in the same direction as her._ Ryuzaki justified to himself, causing a slight grin to tug at his lips, however he quickly forced the grin to leave his features. After a few moments of not-stalking the (h/c) haired girl, his phone made a slight sound as it vibrated. He checked his messages and saw that there was one from you. _Oh no, what if she knows I'm stalking her!? I mean, wait! I'm not stalking her!_ Before Ryuzaki could mentally panic more, he quickly checked the message that read:

 **'Today was fun, we should do it again sometime.'** Ryuzaki let a sigh of relief escape him and he typed his reply.

 **'I agree.'** Was all he sent. He studied your features from behind a tree as he watched you read the message he sent. As soon as you put your phone away, a wide smile found its way to onto your face.

Ryuzaki found a smirk forming on his face, mostly from the thoughts that were swirling around in his head. However, one thought in particular kept entering his mind...

 _This is way too much fun._


	6. Chp 6 (Meeting Matsuda)

-Reader's POV-

You are walking to school on a Tuesday morning, thoughts about Ryuzaki swirling around in your head. It has been a couple days since you and Ryuzaki had went out on your 'date', and you were thinking of scheduling another one soon. You were going to talk to him yesterday at the college, but he wasn't there. _Hopefully he is here today, I really want to talk to him._ You think to yourself as you turn the corner and bump into someone.

"Ow!" You exclaim as your butt harshly meets the pavement of the sidewalk.

"I-I am so sorry!" The man you bumped into apologizes loudly, offering his hand to you.

You accept the man's hand and let him help you up. You then smile and dust yourself off.

"It's fine, it was my fault too after all." You state, smile still on your face.

The man then lets out a relieved sigh and nervously rubs the back of his neck, seemingly trying to think of something to make things less awkward. _I guess I should be the one to talk, this guy acts likes he has never had a conversation with a girl before._ You observe then chuckle quietly at the thought.

"I'm (f/n) by the way." You greet, offering for the man to shake your hand.

"O-oh! I'm Matsuda!" The man replies, shaking your hand gently. "I work right over th-" Matsuda begins, starting to point in the direction of the Kira task force base. "I mean I-I work...nearby." The man corrects, his eyes darting around nervously.

You chuckle at the man's disposition and embarrassment, the sound carried by the wind until it finally dissipates. The man looks at you curiously, before opening his mouth once more.

"D-do you...uh, are you seeing anyone?" Matsuda asks you suddenly, stuttering over the words.

You study the man for a few moments, silence ensuing as you think about Ryuzaki. _We aren't together, I mean he didn't even call our meeting over the weekend a date. It wouldn't bother Ryuzaki, besides it's not like he actually likes me or anything._ After a few mote moments of pondering to yourself, you look at Matsuda, giving him a bright smile.

"Actually, I'm not. I did kind of have lunch with a guy on Saturday, but I don't think he likes me very much." You laugh a little as you try to cover up the disappointment in your words.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you would ever like to hangout or anything, let me know! Here..." Matsuda lets his words trail off as he pulls a pen and small piece of paper from the pocket of his business suit. He scribbles something down before handing you the paper. "Just in case we don't _bump_ into each other again." Matsuda smiles and then laughs at his own joke.

You smile at the goofy man before laughing at his corny joke. You then wave goodbye before turning around and finishing your walk to school, a wide smile on your face.

-Ryuzaki's POV-

 _I can't stop thinking about (f/n). What is it about her that intrigues me so much?_ I think to myself, lost in my thoughts. Hearing a noise, I look up from my hiding, er...observing spot, and see that (f/n) had bumped into someone. _He looks familiar...wait, that's Matsuda!_

"That idiot! Who does he think he is, bumping into my (f/n) like that?" I grumble to myself. _My (f/n)? Where did that come from?_ I question myself in my head.

 _Look at Matsuda, helping her up, acting like a gentleman...it's so annoying! Maybe I should go interrupt them now._ I think to myself as I watch the scene unfolding in front of me. _(f/n) forgave him, and even put the blame on herself, she is so sweet._ I observe, not noticing my whirling thoughts. _I wonder if she is so sweet...because she is hiding something._

Matsuda shakes (f/n)'s hand then points in the direction I am. I quickly duck down into the bush I am...observing from. My heart begins to race and I begin thinking of excuses for when they catch me. I stay hunkered down, waiting for the moment they speak my name, realizing that I was spying on them. But it doesn't happen.

"...are you seeing anyone?" The end of Matsuda's question snaps me back out of my thoughts.

I stand up so I can see what is happening. My eyes quickly scanning Matsuda before my gaze shifts to (f/n). She stood there, seemingly in thought, as she didn't focus on anything in particular. Her (h/c) hair lifted slightly as a cool breeze went by. The look in her gorgeous (e/c) eyes as she contemplated her thoughts was stunning. I began contemplating the question Matsuda had asked the girl. _Will she mention me? I mean, we have only talked a few times and went out once...but that was for reasons related to the case. Right?_ I ponder for quite some time, trying to figure out how she would answer the man's question.

"Actually, I'm not. I did kind of have lunch with a guy on Saturday, but I don't think he likes me very much." (f/n) answered Matsuda after the thoughtful silence.

As her words registered in my mind, I stood there slightly shocked. _So she did mention me. Is she trying to be honest with him, or is it a trick of some sort? Maybe she knows of Matsuda's working on the Kira case and is trying to get close to the evidence through him._ I pondered my latest revelation for a few seconds longer. _Yes, I am 99.97% sure that is it!_ I exclaim inside my own mind.

(f/n) and Matsuda talk a few moments longer and he writes something on a slip of paper and hands it to her. _What could he have written, his phone number or perhaps his address?_ The thought of the two becoming close friends made something inside of me shift. A strange, foreign feeling that I couldn't put a name to. _That can't happen. I won't let them get close. No one will ever be as close to (f/n) as I am._ The words echoing in my head surprised me, _I need to know why I feel this way towards her. Is it because she is valuable to the case? Yes, that must be it._ As (f/n) turned to walk away, I noticed how bright her smile was.

"That won't work," I say quietly to myself as I step out from the bush I was hiding in. "She should only smile that brightly for me." I conclude as I begin walking up behind the (h/c) haired girl.


	7. Chp 7 (Stalker?)

-Ryuzaki (L)'s POV-

I slowly walk up to (f/n), taking care in how my shoes meet the pavement. _I don't want her to hear me. She can't know that it's me, it will ruin all of the fun. Everything will be fine as long as I remember to change my voice and dialect, just enough so that she doesn't know it's me._ My heart is beating wildly inside my chest as I try to even out my breathing. _Why am I acting this way, it is so out of character for me._ I think to myself as each quiet step brings me closer to (f/n)'s beautiful figure.

Right as I get close enough to her, (f/n) turns around the corner of a small building. _Perfect._ My hands reach out towards (f/n), one hand covering her mouth while the other grabs her waist and pulls her body close to mine.

-Reader's POV-

 _Okay, this person is without a doubt, following me._ You think to yourself as you turn the corner, determined to confront your stalker.

Before you can turn around, you feel pressure around your waist, pulling you backwards as a hand is clamped over your mouth. Making it so that your curses and objections sound more like frightened whimpers.

You feel someone's hot breath on your neck, causing you to slightly cringe and making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You gulp as the person's breathe moves from your neck to your ear.

"Why so happy, (f/n)?" An unfamiliar voice whispers quietly in your ear.

You focus solely on the person, remembering everything you can. Their voice, the way they smell, even the way they pronounce words. Your mind is cataloging it all, so that, hopefully, you can report the person to the authorities after all of this is over, or at the very least avoid them at all cost.

"I'm the only person that should make you smile so brightly." The man whispers softly, sending a shiver through your body.

You stand there, thoughts swirling, trying to figure out who this man could be, and what he wants. Then, by the time you retrain your focus on the mysterious man, you realize he is gone. The fear that had been rushing through you had calmed to a steady, yet light panic. You found yourself caught in that panic, nonetheless, and hadn't noticed that the man had let you go, or that he was nowhere to be found. You tried to breathe a sigh of relief but the panic you still felt caused it to catch in your throat. You quickly pulled your phone out and texted the first person you thought of, Matsuda.

 **Hey, this is (f/n), sorry to bother you so soon but it's really important. Please reply as soon as you can.**

You waited impatiently for Matsuda to reply, you knew he was probably at work and couldn't answer his phone, but you thought it was worth a try. Minutes went by as you stood in the same spot on the sidewalk, remembering every detail of the terrifying encounter. _I guess I should head to school, lots of people so it should be relatively safe._ Nodding your head in agreement of your own thoughts, you slowly begin walking again.

***Le Time Skip***

You peek in through the window of the door, looking in on the classroom you should be in. _What if the guy from earlier is in one of my classes? He obviously knew me somehow...I can't let anyone know what happened. Except Matsuda...if he ever replies._ You are, once again, lost in your thoughts and quickly form a plan to closely examine every guy in your classes to see if any of them match the creep from earlier. You calmly open the classroom door and enter the room, you then casually walk to your seat after closing the door.

"Miss (l/n), why, exactly, are you late?" The teacher asks after you take your seat. She has a small smile on her face, letting you know that she isn't angry, just curious.

"W-well, Mrs. Fujioka, I ran into someone and we lost track of time." You answer, returning the teacher's smile with one of your own. _At least it isn't a lie._ You remark to yourself, helping to clear your guilty conscience.

The teacher accepted your excuse then went on teaching her lesson. The other students carried on with their usual actions while you studied each one carefully. You studied each male student for about 10 minutes, luckily there were more girls than guys in this class, so you only had to focus on a few people. A few minutes before class was over, you felt your phone buzz in your pocket. You quickly checked it to see that you had a message from Matsuda.

 **Hey (f/n), sorry I couldn't reply sooner but something came up at work.**

You quickly began typing out your reply as you wondered if you should tell Matsuda exactly what happened. _He must have an important job if he didn't check his phone for around two hours._ You ponder what his job could be after pressing send.

 **It's okay, I was just freaked out earlier. I think someone was following me.**

Matsuda immediately texted back, not even giving you time to lock your phone.

 **Are you okay now? Are they still there?**

You were about to reply, you had barely typed a couple words of response, when your phone buzzed with another message from Matsuda.

 **Do you need me to come protect you? I'm calling you right now.**

You stared at your phone slightly shocked, _He doesn't seem like the type of guy to just take control of a situation like this._ You think to yourself as you wait to see if he is really going to call. Sure enough, your phone starts playing a familiar tone and you excuse yourself from the classroom to take the call.

"Hello?" You speak into the phone after a few moments of silence.

"U-Um Hi, it's me, Matsuda...um, you already knew that though. Heh heh." The man slightly chuckles through his embarrassment before continuing. "So, uh, what happened earlier? You know, w-with the stalker guy?" Matsuda asked, stuttering over his words.

"Well, it happened right after you left..." You begin to explain what happened, leaving out the part about the man grabbing you and whispering in your ear. The entire time Matsuda listens patiently, giving an occasional sound to let you know he was paying attention.

-Ryuzaki's (L's) POV-

I stood as still as possible, my back pressed against the cool interior of the building I was hiding in. I looked around, breathing deeply to calm myself down. I noticed I was in a small shop that sold personalized jewelry. I wasted some time looking around the shop until I was sure that (f/n) was gone, then I started walking towards the Kira Task Force HQ.

***Le Time Skip***

"Then I gave her my number and said, 'just in case we don't _bump_ into each other again!'" Matsuda remarked while the others stared at him in disbelief.

"That actually worked?" Light asked astonished that the younger man had actually succeeded in talking to a girl.

"Yeah, and she laughed at the joke too! Oh, good morning Ryuzaki!" Matsuda exclaimed happily, finally noticing that I had arrived.

"Why are you late? We were beginning to worry." Light questioned as he walked over to me, awaiting my answer.

"I thought I had a lead on the Kira case, however it was a dead end." I reply, my voice conveying no emotion. "What's this I hear about Matsuda finding a woman?" I ask, walking over to sit in the comfortable chair facing the other detectives.

"Well..." Matsuda began retelling the events that had happened earlier, not knowing that I knew all too well what had happened. "Oh, I should probably-" Matsuda began as he pulled out his phone. "-check to see if she has texted."

"Matsuda!" My stern voice surprised everyone in the room into silence. I looked at each of them, allowing my voice to calm, as my gaze ended on Matsuda. "You can indulge in your romantic escapades at a more appropriate time and place. For now, we need to focus on the Kira case." I speak, causing the man to slightly blush at my first few words.

Matsuda nods in agreement then places his phone back into his pocket. Once everyone is sitting, I begin the meeting with the newest updates on Kira's activity.

The meeting lasts almost 2 hours, and afterwards I allow everyone to have a small break before returning to work. Everyone stays at the base, taking their lunches in the break room.

"Wow, she actually texted me!" Matsuda exclaims as he stares at his phone in disbelief. "Oh crap, it's from two hours ago!" He yells, quickly typing a reply. He only has to wait a few moments until she texts him again.

I sat there, observing the sight before me. _What are they talking about?_ I ask myself, going over every possible topic in my head. _Judging by Matsuda's worried expressions, either he is screwing things up, or they are discussing something upsetting._ I continue to study the dark haired male as he conversed with none other than (f/n) (l/n).

Light is leaning over Matsuda, reading the conversation that he has with the young woman. After Matsuda sends a message, Light grabs his phone and types his own message.

"H-hey, Light! What are you doing?" Matsuda asks defensively as he tries to grab his phone from the younger detective.

"Oh, I just asked if she wanted you to come protect her...and said you would call her." Light claims, smirking devilishly at Matsuda's nervous behavior.

"Why did you say that!? I can't call her. I'm not going to!" Matsuda yells dramatically as he grabs his phone back from Light.

Light lets a smile creep onto his face as Matsuda grabs the phone from him. "That's fine Matsuda, but just so you know, you're calling her right now."

"No I'm no-" Matsuda's words are cut off as he looks to see that his phone is indeed calling (f/n). "Why would you do this Light!?" Matsuda asks the man, desperation in his voice. However, before Light can answer, a voice through the phone fills the now silent room.

I closely watch the scene unfold. I strain to hear (f/n)'s voice on the other end of the phone, but I can only hear mumbles. Realizing that trying to discern the entire conversation is pointless, I, instead, focus intently on Matsuda's side of the conversation.

"U-Um Hi, it's me, Matsuda...um, you already knew that though. Heh heh." Matsuda speaks into the phone then hurriedly face-palms at his awkwardness around women.

 _Ugh. How torturous this must be for (f/n), she can't possibly like the guy. Maybe she really is just trying to get information on the Kira case._ I conclude that (f/n) is definitely involved in the case somehow. It is the only explanation for her actions around Matsuda.

"So, uh, what happened earlier? You know, w-with the stalker guy?" Matsuda asks, causing me to catch interest in their conversation once more.

 _So, that's what they were discussing earlier._ A smile creeps onto my face as my next thought crosses my mind. _Even though she doesn't realize it, she only thinks of me._


	8. Chp 8 (Mr Grumpfish)

-Reader's POV-

You let out a frustrated sigh as you harshly lay your pen down on your desk. You lean back and run your hands through your (h/c) hair, trying to ease the headache that was beginning to plague your mind.

"I just don't understand it, there has to be something missing." You mumble to yourself, hoping to let out your frustrations verbally. You turn to a blank page in your detective journal, then pick up your pen and begin to map out a relationship web.

You were currently working on an assignment for one of your classes. Since you were studying to become a detective, you had to pick an old cold case that hadn't been solved, and see if there is anything the police missed that could lead to completing the case. You picked a somewhat recent case revolving around 10 women who were abducted. A year later, three of the women were found dead, deposited in the middle of a small town where they would be found quickly. After another year had passed, another woman was found dead. She had died just like the others, asphyxiation. Her body was also left in the middle of a small town so that it could be found quickly. The other women were returned to their houses each year, one at a time. They were all alive and well, the only problem is that they seemed to not remember anything about being captured. Almost like their memories had been wiped clean of everything about the event, only leaving memories of before their kidnapping, and after they returned home.

"A person's memory can't just disappear like that, can it?" You ask yourself as you go over the chart you had made. It had all of the things that connected the women to each other. "Maybe they remember something now," You start as you figure up how old the victims would be now. "Hm…the last one that arrived home would be around 47. Hm…I wonder if I could interview her."

You quickly pack up your notes on the case and grab your house keys and cell phone, before running out of the door. _I hope Mr. Kirisawa hasn't left the school yet._ You think to yourself as you quicken your pace towards the college.

-Le Time Skip-

You walk into the school's main building and see that the secretary is still in the office, with a sigh of relief you walk up to the desk.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know if Mr. Kirisawa is still here?" You ask the secretary, smiling kindly.

"I'm sorry," she smiles back apologetically, "but Mr. Kirisawa has already left for the day. If it is important you may be able to talk to him at the police station." She informs, before saying goodbye and returning to her work.

You thank the woman, then leave the school, turning to walk towards the police station. _I hope he isn't too busy._ You think to yourself as you continue walking to the station.

-Le time Skip (again)-

You enter the police station and walk up to the secretary to ask him if your teacher, and part time detective, Mr. Kirisawa is there. He looks up at you, his features forming a small frown before he asks what business you have with the detective.

"I'm in his college class, I needed to ask him about an assignment." The secretary looks up at you, his frown deepening. "It's pretty important." You add as you start to fidget under the man's cold gaze. After a few more moments of silence, the secretary looks at you again only to show how frustrated he is with your presence. "If he is too busy just tell me. The only way I'll leave is if you tell me if I can speak with him or not." You declare, the hint of annoyance in your voice causing the man's frown to turn into a scowl.

"No. You can't speak with him. He's too busy." The secretary answers before turning back to his computer and pretending to be occupied by work.

You let out a frustrated sigh before turning on your heel. As you are about to walk out of the door, it opens suddenly. You move to the side to let the person enter, then notice that it is someone that you know.

"(f/n)?" The man says, walking through the door and moving to stand to the side to greet you.

"Matsuda? What are you doing here?" You ask, thoroughly surprised to see your newest friend in a place like this. _Maybe this is where he works?_ You think to yourself as you watch Matsuda chuckle slightly through his nervousness.

"Oh, I work here!" Matsuda replies happily as a smile lights up his face.

"You're a detective!?" You yelp a little too loudly, causing the secretary to glare at you. You glare back before turning back to Matsuda. "Wow, I figured you had an important job, but I didn't think you were a detective." Matsuda rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Hey wait, maybe you can help me, since Mr. Grumpfish over there won't." You suggest, pointing your thumb in the direction of the secretary.

"Mr. Grumpfish?" Matsuda questions before chuckling at your nickname for the man. "So, what did you need help with?" Matsuda asks.

"Well, I need to talk with Mr. Kirisawa, I need to ask him about a project I have to do in his class. Do you know if he is here, or if he has time to speak with me?" As soon as you finish your question Matsuda gets a shocked look on his face.

"You're in Kirisawa's class? That means you want to-" Matsuda starts.

You nod your head, anticipating what he will say next. "Yep, I want to be a detective!" You finish Matsuda's sentence while smiling proudly.

"Well, in that case, I will take you to him. He should be in his office. I can give you a tour of the station too!" Matsuda rambles excitedly before meeting your gaze. His excitement gives way to nervousness as he chuckles lightly. "I-if you want to…that is." He adds, trying to calm his nerves.

"I would love to." You smile brightly as you link your arm with Matsuda's. "So, lead the way sir!" You say excitedly as you head through another set of doors to enter the main building. Right before the doors close, you look back at the secretary, who is frowning at you, and slightly stick your tongue out at him in victory. _Haha, take that. (f/n) - 1 and secretary – 0._ You think to yourself, then chuckle at your own childishness.


End file.
